The Whole Truth
by Maria65
Summary: Dean's back from Hell, and Claire wants to see him again; but with his mark comes a secret Claire is afraid to reveal. After they call Castiel and him and Claire meet, her past comes to the surface and Dean and Sam learn a shocking truth. Exactly what is Claire? Rated T because I'm paranoid, Claire and Heather belong to me, the rest to rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as him and Dean sat in their motel room, once again, trying to find a case in Wisconsin, but so far nothing was popping up. Ever since Dean came back from Hell, and they meet Castiel, things had seemed...dead, like nothing was going on. Sam pulled up his cellphone, seeing he had a missed text, and smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" Dean asked, smirking at his brother's smile.

"Shut up, you'd be smiling to; it's a text from Claire. She's in town and wants us to meet up with her at a nearby restaurant." Sam said as he got off the bed and grabbed some things.

"How does she know we're here?" Dean asked, surprised she knew where they were.

"I gave her my number, and we've been tracking one another; that way he can find the other a bit easier." Sam stated as he straightened his jacket and looked at Dean.

"...Well, hurry up! Claire wants to see you again." Sam stated and Dean groaned, grabbing some things and they left the motel.

 **Later:** Sam and Dean walked in and the next thing Dean noticed was someone hugging him from behind.

"Hey Dean!" a girls voice stated, and they turned around, only to smile.

"Hey Claire!" Dean replied enthusiastically.

Claire hadn't changed much; her hair was a bit longer and curled slightly at the bottom, her eyes were still a very noticeable blue color; and she wore a black Led Zeppelin shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown combat boots. She still had her signature satchel with her, and Dean smirked as he noticed her dart sniper within.

"You haven't changed much." Dean commented and Claire giggled.

"Neither have you mister, I see Hell hasn't changed you much." Claire said, missing the look in his eyes as he gave a weak chuckle.

"Yeah...at least I tried not too." Dean commented and the other two laughed.

"So, tell me Claire, how you've been?" Dean asked as they all went to sit down; Claire gave a sigh.

"Well, could be better; I don't know if Sam told you...but I had to leave my group." Claire stated, and Dean looked at Sam.

"No...I wasn't told this, what happened?" Dean asked, wondering if something bad went down.

"It was a month after the hell-hounds killed you. After I ran off to help my group with the oncoming demon's, a month later...Misha was killed in a demon attack when we got ambushed. As we were trying to hold them off, one got behind us and possessed Misha. As we usually never have her in the field, she didn't have the anti-possession tattoo...and when we got back to the safe-house...we noticed she couldn't move past the demon trap. We had to kill her before she called others to come and break it...it wasn't pretty. After that Luke and Christina both went into a coma when we went after a vampire next...and Jared is hunting solo. Me and him went separate ways after I told him it'd be best if he stayed away...I'm a beacon for monster's and demon's to come after." Claire said before Dean waved a waitress over.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Sam said, resting his hands over her's and she chuckled.

"Yeah...yeah, I know it's just...*sigh*...I hope Jared's alright." Claire commented as Sam removed his hands and the waitress came over.

They ordered food and drinks, before they ate their meal in silence...Dean letting the information sink in, Claire trying not to remember what happened, and Sam hoping someone will break the silence.

"So Claire, you staying anywhere?" Dean asked, wondering where she was but she shrugged.

"Not at the moment, just got here last night and tried texting Sam...but I didn't get a text back until this morning." Claire stated and Sam gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah...sorry, was busy with trying to find a case here. You wanna crash with us, I can take the couch." Sam offered, shocking Dean at how quick Sam was with the request.

"...Sure, if you don't mind. So tell me Dean, anything new happen when you got back?" Claire asked as she followed Sam and Dean to their motel.

"As a matter of fact yeah, something interesting did happen. I'll show you when we get to the motel." Dean stated and they got in the impala and head to the motel.

 **Motel:** They walked in and Sam plopped on the couch with his laptop, while Dean removed his jacket and shirt, before showing her his shoulder.

"This is what happened." Dean said and Claire looked surprised.

"What the hell?" Claire said before she laid her hand over the mark.

Dean looked at her confused...before looking worried as he noticed her terrified expression, what sacred her?

"Claire, you okay?" Dean asked as Claire shakily removed her hand.

"What...the...hell...touched...you?" Claire asked, voice slightly shaking with fear.

"Claire?" Sam asked worried, realizing her shaking body.

"An angel, meet him a few weeks ago; he stated he, and I quote: 'Gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.' was his words." Dean said and Claire looked worried.

"An angel...an angel saved you? ...Shit..." Claire said and backed away from Dean, fear in her eyes.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Dean asked, worried about her reaction.

"Dean...I can't stay around long, that angel might know what I am, and I'd rather not die today." Claire said grabbing her bag she dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong?" Sam asked, stopping her and she sighed, looking at him.

"You both know what I am, right? I have demon blood in me...I'm a abomination, and the angel that grabbed you might see me as a threat. That mark on you is like a beacon, it lets the angel that grabbed you know where you are, if your in danger, and who's around you." Claire said, before she glared at the mark.

"I doubt that Castiel will kill you, he spared Sam, and Sam has demon blood in him." Dean stated putting his shirt back on and Claire froze.

"Did you say...Castiel?" Claire asked, slowly turning to look at Dean with wide eyes.

"Huh? Well, yeah that's what he told me his name was." Dean said before he sat on the bed and Claire continued to look at him confused.

"That...can't be possible...I was informed he was dead." Claire mumbled, and Dean and Sam looked at her with brows raised.

"What?" Dean asked as he didn't hear, and neither did Sam.

"That can't be possible...there's no way that angel exist's. I was informed that angel was killed...centuries ago!" Claire stated, causing Dean to look at her warily and Sam to continue looking at her confused.

"Centuries...Claire, how old are you?" Sam asked, confused and Claire sighed.

"I'm truthfully over 280 years old because of my demon blood, I age a lot slower than you all do. My age reset's every 100 years, meaning my age reset's every century...it's something my mother taught me. In the beginning I aged like a normal person until I came of age where my demon blood fully took effect and I stopped aging, but using the spell my mother taught me I aged myself. After every 100 years, my body goes back to being 18 years old, and I start over." Claire explained, looking embarrassed about revealing how old she truly was.

"...Damn...well, you're looking good for being so old." Dean joked, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"So, how do you know Castiel?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

"That's easy, I met him before...in his first vessel. First time down to earth, he was so confused...but when I came of age, I heard he was killed. I was told he was killed for helping me, a abomination; I was pissed off. Castiel was a great angel; loyal to the Lord, respectful, nice, caring, loved humanity to a fault." Claire said with a soft smile, confusing them.

Claire was a human with a quarter amount of demon blood within her, but now Dean wasn't so sure that was all...it seemed there was more to her than what she stated. Especially when he had hell-hounds after him and he was seeing everyone's true faces...he expected Claire's to be slightly ugly due to having demon blood...but it was the opposite, she glowed with beauty, with power. He had been confused, but he thought it dealt with his liking for her. Now he was pretty sure she wasn't just demon and just human; he was pretty sure there was more than she was letting on.

"Anyways, I got to go. If you find a case, call me up, and we'll figure something out. Bye!" Claire said quickly before pushing past Sam and going out the door.

"...What was that?!" Sam shouted, looking slightly bewildered and angry at her sudden departure.

"I dunno, don't ask me." Dean said and turned the TV on before grabbing a beer.

 **2 Days Later:** Sam and Dean still had yet to find a case, and Claire wasn't returning Sam's calls, or his text's; she only did if he asked about a case, but other than that she ignored them. She even turned off her GPS device so Sam couldn't find her. Overall, both brother's were annoyed but they were more confused...the way Claire had spoken about Castiel, it was like she knew him on a personal level.

"Call Castiel, ask him he if knows Claire." Sam said, and Dean looked at Sam, before giving in with a nod.

"Yeah...I guess that could work." Dean said before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Hey Cas...it's me Dean, you know I'm not really the praying type, but...we got a serious question to ask you." Dean said and they heard the flutter of wings that accompanied his arrival.

"What is it you wish to ask me?" Castiel asked and Dean jumped as the voice was right beside him.

"Dammit Cas! Warn me if your going to appear like that." Dean scolded and Castiel just tilted his head.

"Hey Cas, we've got a question to ask you." Sam said and stood up, before opening his phone.

"Do you know a girl called Claire? She seem's to know you." Sam said, showing Castiel a picture of Claire on his phone.

Castiel tilted his head, before his eyes widened and he snatched the phone looking at the picture, his eyes suddenly squinting.

"That's not possible...she couldn't be alive." Castiel stated and Sam took his phone back.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, and Castiel looked at him before sighing.

"I did know of a Claire, she was...nice I guess, I cared about her. But there is no way she is alive, I had been told she had been killed, as had her guardian Bella. Claire was my friend's, Bella's, charge and I had been told they were both killed by demon's." Castiel stated, straightening and Dean groaned.

"Claire said something similar, she said there was no way you were alive. When I told here I met you, she immediately got weird and started saying you were dead, you'd be killed by angel's for helping her because she said she was an abomination. She then proceeded to say about how great of a guy you were, how she met you centuries ago with your first vessel...it was just weird." Dean stated and Castiel sat down, before he looked up then at his feet.

"You're sure she said her name was Claire?" Castiel asked, looking at his charge, in which Dean nodded.

"Yeah, she said her name was Claire...in fact...you know what, she looks like you." Dean said, seeing the resemblance in Castiel and Claire.

Castiel may be in possession of Jimmy's body, but he had a feeling the eyes with Jimmy and Castiel were different; he had a feeling the eyes he looked at were Castiel's, not Jimmy's. Castiel shifted uncomfortably as Dean stared at his eyes, before looking at Sam to try and ignore Dean's intense gaze.

"Is it possible to meet her?" Castiel asked shocking Sam, who tried to get his voice working.

"Uh...maybe, I don't know. She's not returning my calls, my text's...she only respond's if there's something about a case." Sam replied and Castiel hummed.

"Then we should be able to summon her, I can gather what we will need for it, but we will need something of her's as well." Castiel said and stood, but Sam looked confused.

"You really want to meet her, that's odd. And how could we summon her, and what do we need?" Sam asked, confused about how eager Castiel was to meet Claire.

"We can summon her because she has demon blood within in...and something else if it's who I'm think off." Castiel said, but mumbled the last part to where Dean and Sam couldn't hear.

"As for what we need...I need a piece of hair to get her to appear, a mere picture won't work." Castiel said passing Sam who stiffened at the fact of getting her hair.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked, wondering why his little brother was tense.

"You need something of her's?" Sam asked and held a coat up that was why too small for him.

"You have her coat?! Why do you have her coat?!" Dean asked as Castiel whipped around, and Sam gave a loud sigh.

"...Don't answer that." Dean said afterwards, realizing he probably didn't want to know the reason.

"This will work perfectly, I should be able to summon her here and get the answer's I need. It'd probably be better to do this ritual at a bigger place, the light might attract demon's and angel of the sort, is there a safer place?" Castiel asked as he took the coat from Sam.

"Yeah, there's a warehouse a few hours from here, we'll meet you there." Dean said and Castiel was gone as they grabbed their stuff.

They were at the warehouse in two hours, and found Castiel there setting up demon and angel warding, apparently he didn't want anyone interrupting him whatsoever. After he was satisfied with the sigil's and warding, he went back to the bowl and nodded to Sam and Dean to close the door.

"I have the place warded from anything and everything, no one will be able to enter because of the warding, but the girl, Claire as you call her, will appear." Castiel said and began to chant as he dropped a few hairs from the coat into the bowl and a blue flame appeared.

After he finished chanting they heard howling wing and thunder crack before a girl shouted.

"Dammit, who found me?!" The girl shouted and they saw Claire who looked down at the demon-trap and she laughed.

"Really?! Whoever put this here should know it doesn't effect me, my demon blood isn't even noticeable." Claire said stepping out of it before turning around, and her face fell.

"Sam? Dean? What're you two-what the fuck?!" Claire shouted stepping back and staring at Castiel is shock and horror.

"No, no, no...no, no, no, no, no, this isn't possible. I was told you were dead!" Claire shouted, gaze focused solely on Castiel, who kept his neutral expression though his gaze was slightly harder.

"And I was informed that you had been killed, Bella as well; how are you alive?" Castiel asked, his usually monotone voice holding an edge of anger in it.

"Don't go all solider on me Castiel, I've been asking the same thing since Dean and Sam told me they met an angel called Castiel." Claire stated, and Castiel winced as he said his name; and Claire seemed confused, before she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you hate it when I call you by your actual name...dad." Claire stated, though a bit harsh shocking Dean and Sam as she bit it out.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, before they looked at Castiel seeing his ashamed expression before they looked at Claire seeing her smirk. Castiel had a daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean stared at Castiel as he kept his head down, not meeting Sam's and Dean's gaze; and Claire only seemed annoyed at the silence. She didn't look happy about being summoned, but now another question arose...was Claire angel, and demon?

"Wait...you have a daughter?" Dean asked Castiel, who took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Yes...Claire is my daughter, I hadn't mentioned because I believed her to be dead." Castiel stated as he looked at Claire, a fatherly look far in his eyes.

"And my father was actually an angel, I didn't mention it because I believed you'd kill me if you found out I wasn't just quarter demon, and human." Claire stated, and Sam looked thoughtful.

"So wait, if you're quarter demon, is the rest of you angel? Or is there also human blood within you?" Sam asked, suddenly wondering what was really going on.

"I am quarter human, quarter demon, half angel. I take my angel side more than human or demon because my father, Castiel, is completely angel; and I have little human and demon because my mother was half human and half demon." Claire stated and Dean looked at Castiel.

"You had sex with a half-demon?" Dean asked and Castiel sighed.

"I was...unaware she was a half-demon at the time; she had warding's on her ribs that hid her demonic power from everything and anything, even her true face from angel's and demon's. When I realized she was actually a half-demon, it was after Claire was born...but truly loved them for who they were, so I didn't leave." Castiel stated and looked at Claire and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened, I should've known you'd be in danger in heaven." Castiel said and hugged her, and she hugged back.

"You trusted the angel's to watch over me, you didn't know they'd throw me out when you had been called by the archangel's." Claire stated softly, hugging Castiel tighter.

"So Claire, why was your mother killed?" Sam asked, hoping she wouldn't avoid the question.

Castiel glared at Sam, his blue eyes protective and menacing; but Sam didn't seem to recoil...he was aware Castiel would get like that. Claire sighed and pulled away from Castiel to walk toward Sam, and place two fingers against his head.

"It's be easier if I could show you...do you wish to know as well Dean?" Claire asked, and Dean nodded.

Claire placed two fingers against his head, closed her eyes as they did and began chanting; they heard something flutter and the next thing they realized was something entering their mind.

 **Claire's Memories:** A little girl, who Sam and Dean guessed was Claire kicked a rock away from her, ignoring the screams she heard outside what they guessed to look like a house. A woman walked toward her with shoulder length, dark brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes wearing what looked like a dress that was stained with blood, a belt with multiple weapons was around her waist and she looked tired.

"Mom...where is dad at? Why hasn't he come to get us?" 12 year old Claire asked, her bright blue eyes dulled by pain from hell.

"He can't Claire sweetie...he can't save us here. As much as I wish we could return to him, we are unable to." Claire's mother said and hugged Claire, eye's closed tight.

Claire hugged back, closing her eyes as the screams around them grew louder and louder...she hated being there in Hell, the place her mother's father was from, where her grandfather came from. Suddenly the door opened and Claire's mother gasped as she turned around and was smacked, hitting the floor and looking up in fear. Claire gasped as well as she looked up, seeing about 4...no 6, demon's around them; one grabbed her mother and yanked her up, before Claire felt herself getting pulled away.

"No, Claire!" Claire's mother shouted, reaching for her daughter, but she was gagged.

"What're you all doing to mother?!" Claire shouted, her blue eyes seemed to spark with something.

"Shut up little prick, once we're done with your mommy, you're next." a demon said, looking to have black hair and a weird accent.

Claire screamed as a sword went through her mother's stomach, her eyes widened in horror as her mother's body went limp, blood dripping from the swords point. The demon yanked the sword out of her mother, before stalking toward Claire who was held tightly by the first demon who grabbed her. Claire's eyed filled with tears as they began glowing as did her body...but the glow was flickering as if she couldn't control it. The demon raised the sword, but suddenly a high pitched ringing resounded around the area in which Dean realized it was an angel's true voice, when suddenly someone appeared behind Claire, killing the demon before grabbing Claire around her waist and covered her eyes. Sam and Dean couldn't see the angel as a bright light flashed through the area and the next thing they noticed as they looked through Claire's eyes again was that they were now standing in a big house and wings were fluttering as Claire suddenly felt herself alone.

"Claire!" a voice shouted and Claire looked forward, tears appearing as man ran toward her.

"Dad!" Claire shouted and attached herself to the black haired man hugging her.

"Thank you Gabriel." the man said, and Claire saw a pair of legs walk away but she didn't dare look up.

"Dad, mother...they...they killed her!" Claire shouted, and they realized it was Castiel.

"I know sweetie, I know...I felt her passing. That's why I ask Gabriel to get you, I knew I wouldn't survive long enough to save you, so Gabriel went to save you." the man said and Claire looked up with a smile.

The noticed that Castiel's first vessel did look similar to Jimmy, except the hair was more neat and thick, but the eyes were the same shining blue; he pushed some of Claire's hair back before kissing her forehead and hugging her. They noticed Claire felt waves roll of Castiel toward her and she hugged back tighter, tears running down her face.

 **Present Time:** Dean and Sam felt themselves get jerked back to reality as Claire removed her hands and staggered back, and they saw something shift behind her before it disappeared and Castiel caught her before she hit the ground.

"Claire?" He asked and she took a deep breath, before she smiled at him.

"I'm okay dad, but now the truth has been revealed. They killed mother because she bedded with an angel, and the one would killed her was someone she considered her best friend who has been dubbed as my god-father as my mother, Heather, trusted him above any of her other friends." Claire stated with venom at the end and slowly stood.

"Damn..." Dean said not really sure what else to say...what could one say to that?!

"Claire...I-I'm sorry, that was...that was probably-!" Sam was cut off by Claire hugging him, silently telling him to be quiet.

"I got over it centuries ago, I shall be alright." Claire said and removed herself from Sam's embrace, before Castiel stood beside her.

"Who informed you that I was dead?" Castiel asked, feeling the urge to kill whoever lied to his daughter.

"Raphael and Uriel, they had told me that you were killed because you bedded with an abomination. Bella didn't believe them and attacked, but when they threw me down, Bella followed and protected me; she's actually probably freaking out right now." Claire stated, and Castiel looked uncomfortable.

"Raphael told me that you left heaven to see earth with Bella, and demon's attacked you killing you. You had been missing in heaven for a week as I tried searching for you when Raphael stopped me and told me, I believed him seeing as he never lies to me...but I guess I was wrong." Castiel said, looking depressed at believing him and Claire sighed.

"Cas man, don't let it get you down. People will always lie to you to get what they want, and if their family...sometimes, you feel obligated to believe them, that's how it is. That's how it was with me and dad when we were hunting...dad lied to me about what he was doing to get me to believe and listen to him." Dean responded and Castiel looked at him, before giving a nod as a small smile came over his face.

Sam smiled as Dean smiled as well, seeing Castiel slightly cheer up; and Claire smiled softly as well if there was one thing that she was glad about was that Dean could help her father, and she no longer had to hide the truth. The group left the warehouse, heading back to the motel; glad to be reunited with family, and glad Claire was back with her father who she obvious missed dearly and glad to see Castiel no longer having a depressed look about him. Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe this small family would get bigger as time goes on, and they sincerely hoped that they would all stay together.

 **Crappy ending is crappy but hey...I wanted to get it finished. So, anyways this is how they kinda find out that Claire has angel within her and that Castiel is Claire's father, hope it's kinda...sweet...I guess? I made Raphael and Uriel bad guys because they are, and I hate their guts. Gabriel has always been a favorite of mine in SPN so he's a good guy in this. Anyways if everyone really wants me to, I will do a story of Claire's childhood to shed more light on her because this is getting me confused. And yes, I purposely made Heather look like a female Dean for a reason. Slightly hinting at Destiel, but the reason she's pale...it's hell...not a nice place. Also, the one who ordered Heather to be killed was Crowley, he crushed on Heather and he figured if he can't have her, no one can. Originally Claire was to be thrown out of hell, but demon's like blood so demon's tried to kill her, and Gabriel saved her.**  
 **Well, as I said I hope you all like it, don't flame Claire she's this way for reason's as I stated in Meeting Claire, so...enjoy!**


End file.
